The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette, especially to a mouthpiece device of the electronic cigarette.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mouthpiece device of the existing electronic cigarette comprises an inhaling shell 1′, atomizing device 2′, guiding tube 3′ for guiding tobacco substance flowing therethrough, stopper 4′, and cap 5′.
The shell 1′ comprises a reservoir 11′ for storing tobacco substance therein and an aerosol passage 12′ for allowing aerosol to pass therethrough. The atomizing device 2′ comprises an atomizer 21′ and an atomizing cup assembly 22′ for holding the atomizer 21′. The atomizing cup assembly 22′ is composed of a support seat 221′, a ceramic seat 222′ and a foam-nickel unit 223′. The guiding tube 3′ has one end thereof connected with the reservoir 11′ through a metal frame 6′ so as to guide the tobacco substance from the reservoir 11′ to the atomizing cup assembly 22′. The stopper 4′ is inserted in the reservoir 11′ at one end facing the atomizing device 2′, and the cap 5′ is used for sealing the other end of the reservoir 11′.
However, the existing mouthpiece device of the electronic cigarette has such disadvantages that: since tobacco substance in the reservoir is liquid at a normal atmospheric temperature, during storage or use, the positions where tobacco substance flows out or where the guiding tube 3′ is engaged with the stopper 4′, easily spill tobacco substance out, which presents a hidden trouble of fluid-leakage; it is very complicated to manufacture and assemble the atomizing cup assembly 22′, the manufacturing cost is high; the ceramic seat 222′ and foam-nickel unit 223′ directly contact with inner wall of the shell 1′, which results unsatisfactory heat insulation, and the temperature at outer wall of the shell 1′ is relatively high even to be felt burning hand, then the electronic cigarette cannot be used; the metal frame 6′ does not facilitate guiding tobacco substance, but raises the manufacturing cost; moreover, the cap 5′ is set at an inhaling end of the shell 1′, the aerosol passage 12′ directly extends to outside of the shell 1′, therefore, tobacco particles will flow together with the aerosol from the aerosol passage 12′ to outside of the shell 1′, and thus fail to be filtered.